eviloverlordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Roll Table
Using a D12 Dice Positive Values 1) Horrible bad stuff of doom happens to your things. (Utter Failure+Heavy Backslash) 2) Bad, utterly bad stuff comes to you(Utter Failure) 3) You fail, badly. (Bad Failure) 4-5) You fail, go home. (Failure, normal) 6-7-8) You succeed, but nothing special happens. 9-10) You succeed, and you earn a Bonus of sorts. (Your kidnapped woman turns out to be highly influential, your stalker develops a crush on you rather than an instinct to murder your spouses and so on...) 11) You succeed tremendously, (The Kidnapped sidekick of the Hero turns to evil, and becomes one of your loyal minions!) 12) You're on a roll, baby! (A twelve is the automatic Plot Armour Shield. The Evil MUST succeed the mission, and no matter what the heroes do they will!) Negative Values In case of a VS negative values are possible. In which case we follow this simple rule. On a -1, -2, the loss is minimal. ( Two to Four Mooks are destroyed) -3, -4 the loss is somewhat heavy (six to eight Mook or one Dark Minion) -5, -6 (ten to twelve Mooks, two Dark Minions, a Dark Advisor is Wounded) -7, -8 (14-16 Mooks killed, three Dark Minions, a Dark Advisor is Grievously Injured) -9, -10 (18-20 Mooks dead, 4 Dark Minions, a Dark Advisor is unresponsive and may no longer run from the scene) -11, -12 (22-24 Mooks dead, 5 dark minions, Dark Advisor Dies) How Do Battle Work? 1) Reaction Roll/Success Mission Roll. The Evil Side Strikes First (except in Hero Raids), and makes her roll. If it is Higher than that of the Good Side enough, they have One 'Round' or Two to prepare (If the enemy's result is low, they simply make away with the loot without encountering resistance) 2) Reaction Winner strikes first with everything he has. Generally, this is to show both 'lines of enemies' clashing in the middle ground with ferocious roars. The first to strike is the one who gets the most damage in. The special abilities have a +6 bonus, plus if it's destruction it's another solid +2. Depending on the Minions, one could easily win against the 'Good side' in a single powerful strike. Which is fine. Problem lies that the same apt strategy is available to the Good Guys. 3) The Defendant strikes back! Now it's the Defendant's turn, who strikes back with whatever he has of Special Ability (Generally they have a +6, but some might have a +4, or +2 in exchange for some passive/strange ability) Since the opponent doesn't have much, he get 'smashed' too or killed. This way, battles don't last much. If, however, it ends up in a one Versus One, it might drag on a bit. If it doesn't end in one vs one and some minions remain, then they attack first, the Dark Minions then use their special abilties and finally the Dark Advisor strikes. This is then repeated by the Defendant side (if any Defenders remain). Some Hard-Coded rules are as such: The First To Die are always the Mooks. The Second to Die are the Dark Minions. ''' '''The Third to Die are the Creatures, if present. The Fourth are the Dark Advisors. The Fifth is the Overlord. Damage Works As Follows: The 'Negative' value is the damage the Evil side suffers, the Positive is the one the Good Side does. To 'Kill' a Single Mook, one needs a 0.50 Result of the VS. To 'Kill' a Single Dark Minion, one needs a 3 Result of the VS. To 'Kill' a Single Dark Advisor, one needs a 12 Result. However, on a 9 the Character is Unresponsive and is thus Captured by the Good Guys. Sometimes it isn't pretty. Approximations are also there, so a 75 counts rounded up, while a 25 is rounded down. Since the only characters that can be wounded are Dark Advisors however, 'fractions' of damage are enough to kill Dark Minions. So, example. DA+2XDM+7M= 3.5 Damage will kill all the mooks. 9.50 Damage will kill both Dark Minions, but the second minion will die as long as the damage inferted is within her own 'Health Bracket'. So, 6.5 damage upwards till 9.5 will see Two Dark Minions killed. The same things happens for the Heroic version of the Dark Minions of course. To kill a Dark Advisor, a total of 12 Damage (9 If left alone for capture). So to 'Wipe Out' a party, one needs to inflict a total of 21.50 points of Damage.